User talk:Bondzox
The Vipers Here is the Vipers Blog URL: http://thevipersclanblog.wordpress.com/ (Note it is still raw, I am trying to edit more banners and stuff to make the site more appealing) ZarthG 20:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hope the other Vipers like it. ZarthG 00:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question about deleting I don't recall deleting anything by you, so it probably wasn't me. Also, to leave a message on someones talk page you use the "Leave a message" button as shown below: Scarface.Shifter 21:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ooooh thanks.Bondzox 00:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Glitches This is possible in any map with glass(Rooftop/Factory/Courtyard/Warehouse), accept Junction. About the posting thing, i don't really think we should announce this publicly,b/c everyone will abuse this glitch and it can get pretty annoying for some people, so let's keep it a secret. Plus some people already know, and if this gets anymore popular ngmoco will fix it. Scarface.Shifter 03:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Brackets Here they are: { } to make one hold Shift+[ or Shift+] Scarface.Shifter 00:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ally Arsenal Efficient? Horrible idea, they are weak and looking for a stronger clan to make them look a lot better than they really are. Ditch em. The Assassins are good enough for now. ZarthG 00:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sigh, your right, It can't hurt us at all. Accept them if you wish on the Add Me List (Clan) and the Clan Wars and Politics page. ZarthG 01:34, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice idea! lol ZarthG 19:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) You will find this interesting and usefull I remember you were interested in template codes, so this page contains ALL the templates that exist on this wikia. to use it just type in . Scarface.Shifter 05:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Better Idea on co-op organization I transformed the co-op page into one of those anchor pages, take a look here Scarface.Shifter 07:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Deathmatch There isn't much to talk about in terms of deathmatch, but you know what? when all the new game modes(Team DM, CTF, etc) come into play, I will transform the Co-op Category into "Game Modes" and there will be some content on deathmatch. Scarface.Shifter 20:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Is that really neccisary? Sorry man, my dumbass cousin pulled one on me when i accidentally left your page open while editing that line. ZarthG 21:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll get to that sometime Me and Laststandb are are cooperating to make a co-op template right now, then i got some other edits to make. Scarface.Shifter 02:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks for help dude don't worry about bothering me. remember i am always open to suggestions & help. Thanks for finding pages! Scarface.Shifter 02:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTiON ALL VIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! Dont message me right now. I'm in a very bad mood, and i will be for a few days, so if you do, I wont respond if you do anyway. Email me if you really want to talk at eliminatesniper@gmail.com Sorry for the roubles....... Bondzox 02:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yahhh!!! I'm in a better mood now. Feel free to leave messages below. Thanks for your understanding, Bondzox 20:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Viper Clan I was wondering how to contact the clan (plus+?), and, since you've been more help than ZarthG, I decided to ask you; who are the (full list) other members? When/how should I contact them? (plus+/website?) Who will help me with what? (farming/co-op/tips/just for fun) If you could help, I would apreciate it -Oasis2 P.S., I might know other potential members... You'll have to make the final call, but one is pretty good Ok, click here to see our blog, activity is minimal right now so and go to the 'add me list(clan)' To see the list of full members (Yes, sadly that is all) I will post that you and jkjway joined our clan. Check this out for all the times we are on, and lastly, add all the members onto your plus+ acc. I can help you if you want. As for farming, tips, etc. We do that all the time. As long as you are willing to be farmed, you will have no trouble finding people in the clan that will farm for you. And what is this "final call?" Lastly, I repeat my question, is your username RawrFull? Thanks...Bondzox 03:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Final Call as in, are they ok to be accepted, and no, I am not RawrFull. On the wiki, I am MasterStrategist, on plus+, I am Oasis2 OK. Sorry For the confusion. And of course they are to be accepted! The Vipers accept anyone. Bondzox 16:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the unhelpfulness on my part Oasis2. I have too much going on sometimes, I will try to keep in touch with all my members. ZarthG 16:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I did! Jkjway 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ;P Hey, that last match, if it seemed like I was picking on you, it was only because you were the easier target, and I don't mean easy as in you sucked, but easy cause Vortex was camping. Sorry about that, though, no hard feelings? Jkjway 23:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, sorry about our last match and how it ended, I was busy at that time. Armouredknight 14:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Definately Of course, you'll have to be the one to get him cause I don't have a hook (I choose to sacrifice it for my AP Pro.) I do have some tips for you: *Don't run away unless you're SURE that you'll get killed if you don't. I had no trouble chasing after you. You know, if you had kept that Vap aimed at me, I would've died in one more hit, but you ran away and I got that kill on you. *Make use of the Health Recharge - wait til it gives you 130 health or so before going into battle if you can. It'll help you a lot against higher rank players. *Keep practicing - you can almost reach for a Pro weapon! Jkjway 00:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Clan Hey wassup. -Predators- was talking about the other clan member as being Trapstar101, the leader of his clan, not ours. Hey I don't really "play", or even network on the computer or iPhone in the summer, which is why I am not playing Eliminate this July-September. Your welcome for the clarification, wish you the best this summer, and as I am posting this off my iPhone in LAX (Los Angeles Airport) waiting to board my plane with my mom heading to Florida for another three week vacation. Now you are temporary leader of the Vipers for three weeks, Rock on bro, ZarthG